


That Will Never Happen. Maybe it Should

by This is Underwhelming at Best (Sangatsu)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangatsu/pseuds/This%20is%20Underwhelming%20at%20Best
Summary: Raihan is about to drift off to sleep when Piers scoots away from him and bumps his groin in the process.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	That Will Never Happen. Maybe it Should

He opens his eyes with a quiet groan. The bedside alarm clock’s 1:24 is glaring at him. Oh so he did manage to get some dreamless slumber in which he could hear Piers’ turning and tossing.

Raihan groans. “Go to sleep, Piers.”

“I need that job, Raihan. I can’t sleep.”

“You’ll get the job and they’ll be happy to work with you.”

“No I won’t.”Raihan rolls his eyes. “But I want the job.”

It’s for a position in the creative department of an advertising company. Draw a poster or social media campaign or some shit. Or made music. Or coordinate the department to produce yet another bait for the customers to spend their money for more sugar frosted cereals. “They like your portfolio.”

“They say that to other applicants too, that’s just the norm.”

“Alright, and how will worrying about it instead of sleeping help it?”

“It won’t. I like worrying about it, shut the fuck up.” Raihan snuggles behind him and kisses his nape. “My anxiety is through the roof.”

“What could possibly go wrong anyway?”

“Maybe they will say ‘we do not do handshakes here’ when I’m about to shake their hand.”

Sounds like people Piers would deck otherwise. “Will it make you feel more at ease if we… practice a bit?”

“Okay. Maybe it will help me sleep.”

“Rude.” He turns Piers around while ignoring his grumbling. “Have a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

“I regret this already.”

“Wow. You’re done sir, thank you for coming.”

“That’s what is going to happen tomorrow.”

Piers squints as Raihan leans in for a gentle smooch. “Let’s try again. So you’re now seated and I happen to be the only interviewer there.”

“Okay.”

“You know what to say when they ask you to briefly introduce yourself right?”

“I guess so.”

“Okay. Mr. Piers, may I pose you a hypothetical situation?”

“Sure.”

“Suppose I’m driving a car and then we accidentally run someone over. Maybe it’s a pregnant woman, or an old man, or a little child I don’t know. It’s a human we know for sure. Would you a, call the police or b, help us bury the body?”

“...is that legal?”

“Some things need to be done for our business here, and we assure you we will provide you protections in the court or in the forest just in case.” Raihan’s body shakes with repressed laughter. 

Piers snorts. “This is all hypothetical right?”

“Of course, of course.” Raihan grins against his neck. “We will need you to sign a warrant just in case if you agree, hypothetical of course.”

“This is so fucking stupid.”

“That’s what your anxiety expects your job interview will go right? Next it will make you think your employer will say what I would say if I interviewed you.”

“‘I like your tie so much but they will look better around your wrists’? You would say that to any candidate.”

“Close, it’s actually ‘you look kinda gay’. But that one is good, I will say that next time I interview a new employee.”

“Cool. I’ll wait for a newspaper article saying you’re a creep but it’s okay,” Piers kisses Raihan’s smiling mouth, “because you’re hot.”

“Now will you please let me sleep? Will you please sleep because it will all be okay?”

“I’ll try.”

“You still have more things in your mind don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Trust me, they’ll love you. You designed some of the sickest shits I’ve ever seen.”

That’s not even the closest to his actual worry. “After a background check they might think twice about hiring a junkie.”

“A former junkie.”

Piers sighs. “I don’t know… maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“We have three dogs, the vet bill is not cheap.” Actually three Samoyeds and a cat as their ring leader. “And you’ve done all you could to be where you are now. It was a long and tough journey. This is a new beginning for you.”

“I’ll fucking make myself look like a goddamn clown. Maybe they’ll mess with me and ask me how big my penis is, whether or not I got circumcised.” He did. “And then laugh every time they see me once I got hired or once I quit the room.”

“No.” Shits Piers’ anxiety can come up with is amazing. Raihan kisses him gently. “Remember to not look too eager for the job. That’s a natural talent of yours, I believe in you.”

He never managed to sleep even in Raihan’s arms. He only stops moving to let Raihan snore away. If his eyes are droopier than usual before he goes to the interview, Raihan says nothing. Or he did by adding more shots in his morning coffee.

He gets the job.

**Author's Note:**

> based on: https://youtu.be/zO3amj15PD4


End file.
